


Coming Home

by MidnightCity



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: On his way to the Goodwood Revival, André has a stop-over at JEV's place.





	Coming Home

When JEV heard the knock on the door he checked his watch without meaning to. It would still take a good hour until André would arrive. This was only when traffic would be light - which never happened.  He really should not get his hopes up every time there was movement outside, JEV scolded himself. _Stop being stupid about it._

He knew that on some days it was almost pathetic how quickly he started to miss André. He wasn’t his first partner where they had to spend time apart. He knew that the first days were always harder and felt lonelier but usually it would ebb away …

Usually …

Nothing about André was usual, he was this weird mix of ruthless when needed but gentle in other moments. He was unashamed about being who he was but at the same time shy when it came to opening his heart. It took time JEV had been glad to give and at the same time they had not run out of banter and pranks to play on each other or on others. They were bitter enemies on the track while being the best unit JEV had thought possible off the track. JEV had always been told that he couldn’t be real friends with his teammate and yet they fit perfectly together.

Maybe it was because of this that the pain of missing André came back harder than before in the smallest moments. It could be a stupid joke someone would tell. Then JEV would wish for nothing more than to have André by his side to share it and hear his laugh get high-pitched.

JEV sighed and put his cup in the sink. It was probably another DHL delivery, so JEV walked to the door and expected the odd combination of yellow and red they had to wear.

“Hi.”

Instead JEV saw a pair of grey jeans and a cream shirt.

“André!” He yelped, his voice sounding higher than he had intended to.

In that moment JEV could not have cared any less because all that mattered to him was that André was right in front of him. So he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled his body close. Finally, he was able to feel his strong arms around him again.

“You’re already here,” JEV muttered as he buried his face in the nape of his neck.

He was desperate to hide the fact that his eyes were watering. Now JEV became aware of the little things: the smell of André, the way his hands gently caressed his back ...   _fuck_ , even the small tickle of his stubble against his skin. He had not realised how badly he had missed him until now that he had André back again. How was he meant to let go once more …?

“Yeah, traffic was light,“ André began to explain softly as he pulled back a bit. Then he placed a hand in the nape of JEV’s neck and pressed a kiss onto his hair. “… and I gassed it.”

JEV couldn’t help a smile forming on his lips. Next André placed a kiss onto his temple. These simple gestures showed him that André had missed JEV at least as much as JEV had.

Then André cupped his cheek and kissed him on the lips. JEV felt his lips start to tingle due to the brief contact, so he pulled him closer by his hips and made sure that the moment wouldn’t pass so soon. He wanted to keep André close – and if it was possible he wanted to do so for eternity.

When they parted, JEV did not waste a moment and watched André as closely as he could as they rested their foreheads against one another. André was slightly worn out form the long drive, he could tell by tiredness that hid in his eyes. Otherwise he looked relaxed and content to be at his destination for the day. JEV could not help but notice that André had a slight tan from training under the sun.

A sudden urge rose up in him to explore exactly how far this tan went. He wanted to run his tongue along every single inch of his skin until André would be a whimpering mess. However, JEV was aware that after such a long drive and the relentless training camp in Austria, André was more likely to be worn out and every muscle in his body was screaming to be soothed.

So JEV offered, “do come in, love.” And kissed the corner of his lips. Then he stepped aside but made sure that his arms lingered on André’s shoulder to guide him inside.

“I hope you hid your secret lover,” André joked as he stepped inside and gave JEV’s side a squeeze.

JEV watched him take off his shoes as he replied, “Don’t worry, he’ll sneak out while you’re in the bathroom.”

“Good.” André laughed. Then JEV took André by his hand and lead him to the living room. As he did so he noticed that André was looking at the pictures he had hung up and inspecting his choice of furniture.

Suddenly JEV became aware that this was the first time that André was visiting him in London. Prior they had shared a flat in Paris, and JEV had been to his places at the Côte d'Azur but André had never been here before. This made JEV self-conscious of the discarded clothes and bags he had left lying around.

In addition to this, his flat felt almost cluttered compared to André’s. While André preferred a clean and open style – adding mementos that meant the world to him here and there - JEV found a special place for everything that he considered pretty.

“It’s nice,” André stated and flopped down on the sofa.

“You really think so?”

André nodded. “Yeah, it suits you.” Then he pulled his phone out of his pocket and asked, “do you have a charger?

In response, JEV took the phone out of his hands and placed it on the desk where he could charge it. Once the cable was plugged in the screen lit up. JEV noticed that André still hadn’t changed his lock screen since the day they had taken the selfie of themselves grinning happily into the camera after a date. JEV had thought that after a few weeks André would get weary about what it could suggest to strangers and that he had to keep his screen facing the table at dinner, but it seemed to be a sacrifice that André was still willing to make.

When he turned around he could see that André’s eyes had fallen shut. “Hey.” JEV snapped his fingers which caused André to slowly open them again.

“Sorry.” Then a yawn escaped him. “Long day.”

A small smile crept onto JEV’s lips and he sat back down onto the sofa. With a gentle nudge he encouraged André to lie down and rest his head comfortably in his lap.

“Mhm, thanks,” André muttered as his eyes fell shut once more. JEV began to comb through his short hair, enjoying the feeling as they ran through his fingers and save in the knowledge that it soothed André.

Suddenly, André’s eyes snapped open … “ah shit!” … but he made no effort to try and get up. “I forgot to tell Mama that I arrived safely at home.”

Just as the words left André’s mouth, JEV held his breath. He could swear that his heart had skipped a beat. He had already known that André considered the places where the people he loved and cared about were as home, but it hadn’t occurred to him until now that … _Did this mean anywhere where we are?_

The sudden realisation how deep André’s feelings for him ran hit him. He had known that André was comfortable near him and relaxed easily. They would walk through hell and beyond for each other, and while it was a deep love it also felt easy and, on some days, still like puppy love. In the end it felt … like home.

André cleared his throat. “Forget that I just … called it like that.”

JEV snorted and nodded. Then he continued to comb through André’s hair as if nothing had been said.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” JEV explained softly. He knew that André had not been ready to expose so much, JEV would be patient to wait until he wanted to discuss it. But the thought filled JEV with warmth and so he took a deep breath before he added, “… but I feel the same.”  


End file.
